


One Minute Hyunsung Crack/Fluff Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffshot, I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY FOR MYSELF, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crackfic, crackheads in love, crackshot, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soft and crazy Hyunsung, approx. 1-2k each.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	One Minute Hyunsung Crack/Fluff Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weisster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisster/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung looked into Jisung’s eyes...
> 
> (Crack)

“Why are you still awake?” Hyunjin flicked a switch, and Jisung squinted into the sudden brightness.

”Shh, I’m reading.” 

Jisung pulled his blanket further up his body before tapping at his phone to increase the brightness.

”Wow,” Hyunjin flopped onto the bed beside Jisung. “I didn’t know you could read.”

”This isn’t funny, Hyunjin; it’s a very serious piece of literature.”

”Yeah?” Hyunjin craned his neck to see what was on Jisung’s phone, and the boy scowled.

”Go away.”

”No.” Hyunjin shook his head and tucked himself into the blanket next to Jisung. “Show me what you’re reading.”

Jisung glared.

Hyunjin stared back amused.

And so, their staring contest continued until Jisung caved first. “Fine”, he sighed, “turn out the light first.”

”Why?” Hyunjin stretched towards the switchboard behind the bed anyway.

”It’s more atmospheric that way.”

”Atmospheric?” Hyunjin was puzzled. What was Jisung reading?

Maybe, hidden beneath Jisung’s exterior of silly antics and awful jokes there lay a man of sensitive tastes. Maybe he had been wrong about Jisung.

”What are you reading, anyway?”

”Fanfiction.”

Hyunjin dropped his face into his palms. He should have known.

Jisung was not, by any standards, a man of sensitive tastes.

”I’ll be off.” He pulled the blanket away and stood up.

”No!” Small hands gripped Hyunjin tightly. “You’ll sit here and listen while I read it out to you.”

”Jisung, no. Let go of me.”

”I won’t. You interrupted my reading and so you’ll suffer for it.” Jisung was cackling in the dark. He really was impossible.

And so, within a few minutes of further struggle, a very disgruntled Hyunjin lay next to Jisung beneath the Pororo patterned blanket.

”Great.” Jisung’s giggle sounded tellingly evil. “See, that wasn’t so hard, now, was it, Hyunjinnie?”

This could not be great.

Jisung petted Hyunjin’s hair lightly before fixing the blanket to cover his feet properly. “Now it’s almost like a bedtime story.”

Hyunjin huffed, rolling his eyes. “Get on with it.”

”Alright.” Another giggle. Normally, Hyunjin found Jisung’s giggles rather adorable, but now, the same sound seemed to trigger in him a primal response that required him to strangle his pillow as viciously as possible.

”Hmm, this one seems interesting.” Jisung stopped scrolling.

”What is it?” Hyunjin tried to look, but Jisung presses his face back into the mattress.

”Only I’ll get to read. You’ll listen.”

”Right.”

”So, this one is called ‘Hold My Hand And I’ll Give You My Heart’.”

Hyunjin groaned into the pillow. Forget the fic, he probably lost fifteen brain cells just from the title alone.

”Hey, I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” Jisung patted Hyunjin’s forehead. He must have realised how much Hyunjin hated it, finally. “Our fans write it, after all.”

Yes, Hyunjin wanted to say, but our fans are as stupid as we are.

Instead, he asked, “what ship is this?”

”Uh,” Jisung squinted at the tags. “Han Jisung x Reader.”

”Oh.” Just when Hyunjin thought it couldn’t get any worse. “Go ahead.”

No. Don’t go ahead.

Jisung cleared his throat dramatically. 

“Holding hands was y/n -“ Jisung stopped as abruptly as he started. “Hey, Hyunjin, what’s a y/n?”

”Your name.”

”Oh.” Jisung frowned. “So, the reader is supposed to substitute their name for y/n while reading?”

”Yeah.”

”Ohhh...” Hyunjin could almost hear Jisung’s eyes widen in realisation. Somehow, he had a feeling things were about to get worse.

Jisung began reading once again. “Holding hands was Jisung’s favourite thing to do in the world. Sadly, no one held Jisung’s hand in this lonely world.”

Hyunjin shouldn’t have snorted as loudly as he did. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Jisung sounded genuinely confused, and Hyunjin didn’t have the heart to correct him.

”No,” Hyunjin strained against latent laughter. “Go on.”

A pause. And then, Jisung started reading again.

”One day, Jisung was in the hospital -“ Jisung gasped at that. “Did you hear that, Hyunjin, I’m in the hospital. I hope I’m fine.”

”Oh no,” Hyunjin drawled tonelessly. “How awful.” This fic was growing progressively worse with each passing word, and he wasn’t sure how much more he would be able to stand.

”One day, Jisung was in the hospital for a broken hand. Jisung had broken his hand, and now his other hand was lonely. He had no one to hold his hand, and he sobbed into the hospital bed sheets for his lonely hand. What a cruel world it was.” Jisung sniffed. “Aww, this is so sad.”

”Sure.” Hyunjin cringed. Lonely hand? Seriously? “Hey, Jisung, are you sure you didn’t ghostwrite this fic?”

“No, why?” Jisung looked up from his phone, blinking. 

Hyunjin shook his head. “It’s nothing; continue.” Now was probably not the best time to tell Jisung that no one could have written this fic unless they were as stupid as he was.

”’Jisung?’, a voice called. You knew that voice. It was Jisung, your childhood crush. Your hand felt less lonely around him.”

Never had Hyunjin ever wished so badly to be deaf. This easily topped Hyunjin’s list of ‘top ten experiences that make me wish I was never born.’

”’Jisung?’ You called back. “‘Jisung, are you okay?’ There was concern on Jisung’s handsome face.” 

A second of silence elapsed between them. 

Jisung spoke first. “See, Hyunjin, I’m handsome.”

Hyunjin managed a weary reply. “I’m sure you are.”

“‘I broke my hand,’ said Jisung. ‘Oh,’ Jisung replied. ‘It hurts,’ Jisung said.”

Jisung clicked his tongue. “Aw, Jisung is hurting.”

Hyunjin’s knuckles turned white on the pillow he was clutching so he wouldn’t hit Jisung. “Could you stop using your own name for y/n?” He gritted. If Jisung didn’t stop his asshat stunts, Woojin would have a new reason to show Chan why they needed the hospital number on speed dial.

”No, silly! The ship says Han Jisung x Reader, and I’m the reader. So we’ll use my name.” Jisung chortled.

”Of course.”

That was it. Hyunjin was asking Chan for a new roommate tomorrow.

”Jisung looked into Jisung’s eyes. Jisung’s eyes were beautiful and brown. ‘Jisung-‘ ‘Shh.’ Jisung places a finger on Jisung’s lips. ‘You’ll be fine soon,’ he said.”

Hyunjin’s head was swimming. Nothing made sense anymore.

”Jisung took Jisung’s good hand in his own. ‘I’ll hold your hand, Jisung; and I promise I’ll never let go.’”

A minute of silence passed between them, and Hyunjin realised the fic was over.

Whew. Thank fucking God.

”That was cute, wasn’t it?”

“Shut up.” Hyunjin hoisted his pillow in the air before smacking Jisung squarely in the face with it. “Remind me to never trust you reading taste again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be a sweetheart; leave me a comment <3


End file.
